


Rain and Revelations

by PaperPrince



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: The weather gets in the way on a planetary investigation and Spock finds himself bonding with the ships doctor of all people... A friendship fic! Could be seen as pre-slash though!Originally posted on Fanfiction.net 07-10-11





	Rain and Revelations

They are on an away mission, assessing a class M planet for colonisation when Spock feels the familiar yet irritating sensation of a water droplet hitting the back of his neck. Another falls on his nose. His interest in the local fauna dissipates with the arrival of large dark grey almost black clouds in the sky.

He stares at the rolling clouds for a moment while he concludes that it is about to rain, heavily. He shivers at the thought and instinctively goes to find cover in one of the nearby caves ignoring the captains order that everyone in the landing party keep inside the immediate vicinity of the shuttle. But the cave is closer and therefore the most logical choice, the captain will understand that surely?

Once inside the autopilot in his head disengages and he realises that he has inexplicably dragged the doctor along with him. A gentle green hue appears on Spock's cheeks as he silently disentangles their fingers and crosses to the other side of the shelter. The doctor just stares at him mildly surprised at his actions.

"Are you all right?" The doctor asks apparently unconcerned at having split from the rest of the group. Before he can reply the rain begins to fall heavily just as Spock had anticipated. The sudden weather change doesn't go amiss with the doctor, who raises an eyebrow to the Vulcan. "Afraid of a little precipitation Spock?" he asks a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lip.

Spock lets out the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh; it seems unlikely that the rain will let up soon leaving him stuck with McCoy for now.

"Not afraid doctor, I merely dislike the rain especially when it rains metaphorical cats and dogs" He says faintly, his eyes avoiding the doctors, his voice barely audible to human ears.

The doctor looks surprised at this. "Are you sure you're the real Spock?" he asks staring at Spock suspiciously.

Ignoring the illogical question Spock stares outside at the rainstorm and concludes that if it doesn't let up soon they will be unable to return to the ship at 14:00 as planned. He also decides not to worry the doctor unnecessarily with this information. He takes another look at the lush greenery that reminds him of his mother's home and sighs again. for some reason perhaps the familiar scenery or some lingering regret of his mothers passing makes him want to share a bit with the doctor, to talk instead of argue.

"My dislike of the weather is simply an illogical human trait of mine, one my mother assured me was perfectly normal reaction for someone of English decent."

Spock waits for the doctor's reaction, a violent outburst or crude retort but it doesn't come. He doesn't ask if Spock suffers from other illogical human traits or even question how Spock can be English if he doesn't consider himself human. Instead the doctor just nods his head dumbly before muttering something along the lines of "So that explains the fondness for tea…"


End file.
